Ajuntando Dois Coraçoes Em Pedaços
by JorjaSaraRnT08
Summary: As vezes só temos uma chance de acertar no amor e Catherine e Warrick vão perceber isso
1. Chapter 1

Catherine não podia esconder a descepçao e a tristeza que cortou seu coraçao no momento que Warrick contou sobre vivia criticando o jeito que Grissom era em relaçao a se declarar com sara,mas ela não havia percebido que estava agindo da mesma forma e agora qualquer chance que ela poderia ter com warrick foram sentou-se na cadeira perto da mesa da sala de repouso,seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu coraçao em pedaços,e warrick também se sentia decepcionado ele não amava tina e o pedido de casamento foi muito precipitado,ele amava mesmo era Catherine e quando ela falou:"o que torna uma fantasia genial é a s possibilidade que ela aconteça e quando se perde essa possibilidade é uma droga!".ele descobriu que entre-linhas ela estava se declarando para ele.só que agora ele estava preso a um compromisso sem nunca sentiu uma dor tão grande em seu peito e lágrimas caíram sem entrou na sala de repouso e viu Catherine secando as lágrimas.

NS:hey Cath!o que foi?esta tudo bem?

CW:tudo Nick!eu só estava com um cisco no olho.

NS:não minta para mim Cath,porque eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo péssima.

CW:tem razão,acho que estou péssima!

Nick puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se proximo a Catherine.

NS:pode contar para mim o que aconteceu,confie em mim.

CW:eu sei que posso confiar em você.bom então prepare vai ser uma longa historia.

enquanto isso Warrick e Sara tinham um trabalho na Strip.

SS:esta quieto hoje é sobre a catherine e voce né?

WB:como sabe?

SS:lá no lab a fofoca corre mais rápido que a velocidade da luz,mai em fim porque voces nao ficam juntos?

WB:vou me casar com Tina dentro de 3 meses.

SS:posso ser direta?

WB:sim.

SS:se separa da Tina e corre atrás do prejuízo,você e Catherine se merecem e ficar chorando pelos cantos não adianta em nada,sabe a gente perde muito tempo pensando e pouco tempo agindo.

WB:uau!quem é você e o que fez com Sara Sidle que conheço?

SS:eu sei que é estranho vindo de mim...vamos logo trabalhar!

no lab Catherine contou tudo para Nick que como o mais sentimental da equipe começou a chorar,após um tempo os dois secaram as lágrimas.

NS:bom Cath você e o Warrick tem que se acertar,fale com ele que você o quer em sua vida e afinal vocês se merecem e tem que ficar juntos.

CW:nossa Nick!isso é o incentivo mais incrível que você já me deu!

NS:é eu sei.

Catheirne saiu a procura de Warrick e Warrick voltou para o lab atrás de Catherine e Nick encontrou Sara no meio do caminho.

SS:você viu a Catherine?

NS:ela saiu e você viu o Warrick?

SS:ele estava comigo a alguns minutos atrás.

NS:eu e você temos assuntos a resolver,negócios inacabados.

SS:verdade,então vamos concluir isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine viu Warrick olhando para algo no telescópio e decidiu ir falar com ele,ela entrou e ficou olhando até que ele percebesse que ela estava ali.

CW:hey Warrick...podemos conversar?

WB:queria te ver e falar com você.

CW:bom...estou aqui..sabe warrick eu perdi muito tempo..

WB:pensando em vez de agir?

CW:bom esta certo se colocar desse jeito,bom só queria dizer que...que..eu te amo!

WB:sério?porque eu também te amo!

Catherine sorriu e Warrick estendeu os braços com um sorriso enorme no rosto,ela queria beija-lo e os braços estendidos era o pedido para o ela ia se aproximar de Warrick para se beijar,seus lábios a centímetros um do outro uma mão ficou entre seus lábios.

CW:AH NICK!o que voce quer?

NS:tenho dois convites para um jantar no restaurante mais romântico da cidade o Robert's.

WB:pode sair Nick é só você conVidar uma garota.

NS:e que um dos convites e para você Catherine e não aceito não como resposta!

CW:ah obrigada Nick,agora se nos der licenç estávamos Warrick?

WB:ah me lembro muito bem.

Warrick tomou Catherine pelos braços aonde finalmente iam se beijar foi a vez de mais um grito atrapalhar os dois.

SS:ah Warrick consegui uma amostra de DNA venha ver.

CW:AH SARA!você e o Nick não tem nada para fazer não?

Sar revirou os olhos e entrou na sala.

CW:Warrick lembre-se que depois vamos esganar o Nick e a Sara.

NS:ah calma vocês dois!

Warrick deu um beijo na bochecha de Catherine e saiu com sara,Nick ficou olhando com um sorriso maroto no sentia que dessa vez seu coraçao ia explodir mais não de tristeza mais ia explçodir de paixão e emoç Warrick era dela e ela era dele,o amor era engraçado havia feito Catherine e Warrick de prisioneiros mais agora estavam final do turno dobrado Sara entregou um convite para 21hs Catherine entrou no Robert's o novo restaurante romântico de Las Vegas,ela sentou-se na mesa do lado da janela,o vestido azul de alças finas e acima dos joelhos combinavam com os olhos dela,havia um buque de orquedeas sobre a mesa junto com um menu aberto e duas velas repente seus olhos vão de encontro com um moreno alto vestindo um terno preto e uma gravata preta que sorria animadoramente para ela,ele se aproxima e senta ao lado de Catherine.

CW:achei que o Nick vinha comigo.

WB:e eu achei que a Sara viria.

CW:mais não me importo que ele não tenha vindo.

WB:digo o mesmo.

os olhos verdes de Warrick ficaram mais bonitos assim como os de catherine por causa das luzes das velas,eles fizeram os pedidos e conversavam bastante.

CW:sobre o que aconteceu no la mais cedo,eu disse a verdade...eu te amo Warrick!

warrick pegou a mao de Catherine e olhou nos olhos dela.

WB:Catherine Willows me daria a honra de ser só seu?seu amigo,seu amante...

Catherine o imterrompeu e o beijou um momento esqueceram que estavam em um local publico e aprofundaram o beijo mas logo o barulho de fogos de artificio os fizeram se separar.

CW:uau!a resposta é sim Warrick!eu sempre serei sua!

o que warrick e Catherine não viram foram quem estava do outro lado da rua olhando para eles.

SS:chega Nick!eles já pararam.

NS:só mais alguns fogos de artificio apenas para comemorar.

SS:é sério ou somos os melhores culpidos ou os piores!

NS:ah..ainda tenho dois convites para o Robert's,quer jantar comigo?

SS:deixa eu pensar...vamos nessa!

-FIM-

OBRIGADA POR LER ESSA FIC.


End file.
